grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
High Oracle
Amy always wanted to be a superstar,and her dream came true.During the time as the Starlet she found a headspeaker that expresses the power of Vocaloid.She asked the gods what strange instrument this is,they said it was a treasure that the last Starlet,Lilith created to synthesize her voice.But after she was kidnapped she lost her position and her creation.Amy then asked the gods if she can take the Headspeaker and become the High Oracle,another powerful deity.They agreed with the idea but Amy has to use the headspeaker to protect the gods and destroy evil once and for all. Now Amy has to travel all over the world hoping to obtain world peace and stop war from happening to the innocent lives of people. Now that Amy found a Headspeaker,she can use the power of Vocaloid to send shockwaves all around her for special attacks.She can also use green onion to attack if she in Action Mode.The High Oracle can triple jump due to her light weight and can use vocals to shoot rhythm and notes out of her mouth.Her ability to shoot multiple notes in mid-air can make the enemy confused and tired.Her Headspeaker can heal and buff allies because the power of Vocaloid can actually make people convinced about her emotions.With her Headspeaker,she brought a whole new world of music with her,and brought exiciting joy! Note:Since I have my bad computer I can't upload any pictures. Amy 1st Job:Dancer 2nd Job:Muse 3rd Job:Siren 4th Job:Starlet 5th Job:High Oracle Specials Action Mode: Baka Smash!:Gets her Green Onion and smashes 3 times saying baka. Vocal Shooter:Amy summons 6 notes and hits them with her onion,shooting every note randomly.(Controlled) Dancing Queen:She dances and sings for about 5 sec. hurting enemies nearby,but when she sings the wrong note,she overreacts and pounds her green onion all-around her,creating shockwaves around her causing enemies to get lifted into the air. Vocaloid Mode: High-pitched Scream!:Amy waves her hands around around her and creates a big round soundwave in a high pitch,hurting enemies around her.(5x Hits) World's End Song:She sings a beautiful song that heals and buffs allies,for 5 sec. and also confuses enemies nearby. Vocaloid Finale:Amy summons Neru and Teto and does a mini musical for 6 sec. it buffs allies and hurts enemies. Combos (Later...) Quotes *Sing,sing,sing!(Start) *My name's Amy!(Start) *Prepared to be entertained!(During Battle) *One,Two!One,Two!(Mana Healing) *Yup,you just lost!(Win) *Yay!(Win) Requirements Hey!Can you help me?I found this treasure lying on the ground and when I use it I can sing better!Can you convince the gods that I can keep this? ~Amy~ *Defeat Samsara 5 times in 3 stars *Obtain 4 plate chests from Starklin in 3 stars *Obtains 10 fragments of armor from Vanessa in 3 stars *Obtain 4 map pieces of Xenia Okay!That takes care of that,now can you help me,find the other gods so they can recover the treasure?They're on the other side of Xenia. ~Amy~ *Defeat Yamini 5 times in 3 stars *Obtain 4 Seeds of Magic from Perseo *Get 5 pieces of magic tree bark from Rukkha Now that step 1 and 2 is done it's time for the final touch.Get the Ascendent God to give you the last ingredients.I know you can do it! ~Amy~ *Defeat Thanatos 3 times in 3 stars *Defeat Iblis 5 times *Get 10 pieces of Thanatos's Crest